The Matrimonial Clause
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: She stood there and gazed at him, expression deadpan. "I've wanted to try that for five years." A Shamy one-shot.


**Author's Note: This is my first story for The Big Bang Theory. I've had this scenario in my head for a few weeks now so just had to write it up. Warning – it's very fluffy…if you read it please do let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

The Matrimonial Clause

"I'm really happy for you, buddy," Leonard told his best friend, grinning at him with a look of such pride that only those close to them would understand. Only someone who had spent so much time around Dr Sheldon Cooper could know exactly how big this day was for him. In fact had Leonard not already seen proof that it was indeed happening, he would never believe it himself.

Sheldon allowed himself a brief smile back before his face returned to its usual serious expression. "She hasn't said yes yet, Leonard. This is rather premature."

"Of course she's going to say yes!" Penny jumped in. "I can guarantee it."

He looked at her in sudden horror. "You've told her already…"

"No! Amy doesn't know a thing, Sheldon. I wouldn't spoil this for you."

Sheldon regarded his friend suspiciously. "But you told her in advance the last time I was…planning something."

Penny looked away, but remained confident. "That was different. Amy needed to be…prepared. This time the surprise is important for both of you. But mainly for her."

"So then you haven't told the others either?"

Leonard spoke up just as his wife was shaking her head in answer. "Sheldon, neither of us has said a word to anyone about the ring since the day we found out about it, let alone recently while you've actually been planning to do something with it."

"Well," Sheldon replied. "Good. Thank you." Having been clasping the ring box in his hand, he put it carefully in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"So what time is she coming?" Penny asked him.

Sheldon looked at his watch, fumbling as nerves began to get the better of him. "She should be here any minute now."

"Good luck," Leonard awkwardly patted him on the back.

Penny had no such awkwardness about her and pulled Sheldon in for a hug, whether he liked it or not. "I'm proud of you. Now go ask Amy to marry you, and romance the crap out of her while you're at it."

"Eloquently put," he mumbled, rolling his eyes behind her back before relenting and returning the hug. Movement from outside the apartment had him pulling away and heading out of the kitchen.

Three sharp knocks at the door, then: "Sheldon." The man himself stopped in his tracks as he listened. Another knock from Amy and the murmuring of his name. Sheldon turned to look at his friends, incredulous. They simply smirked back at him. A third and final knock and she called his name a little louder this time.

He crossed the room quickly and opened the door. She stood there and gazed at him, expression deadpan. "I've wanted to try that for five years."

"Are you making fun of me, Dr Fowler?" he asked. But instead of glaring at her, his eyes were twinkling, a smile working its way onto his features. He knew this woman too well. She wasn't laughing at him, even on the inside.

"Of course not, Dr Cooper. Now I see why you love repetition so much. That was oddly satisfying."

Penny loudly cleared her throat from inside the apartment, obviously hearing something in their conversation that bordered on sexual. Of course, she had been there to hear Amy the last time: _"I'm hoping to put his love of repetition to good use one day."_

"We'll get out of your way," she announced, pulling her husband by the hand. "Come on Leonard." She rushed him out of the apartment and into the one opposite. "Have fun, lovebirds!" she called out before shutting the door behind her.

Amy turned back round from watching their hasty exit and resumed in gazing at her boyfriend. Sheldon, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off her since opening the door.

"So are we going straight out or are you going to let me in?"

Sheldon smiled and stood out of the way for her. "I thought we could go out for dinner later."

Wandering inside, she smiled up at him as he followed. "Okay. What are we doing until then?"

He gave no answer but moved closer to her, only stopping when he was close enough to touch her. "You look beautiful," he told her instead. He had only just taken in what Amy was wearing; a knee-length dark blue dress and matching knitted cardigan.

"Thank you, Sheldon."

He bent down to kiss her, circling his arms around her and taking her by surprise. In the months since she and Sheldon had become intimate, Amy had noticed with appreciation that he had become more affectionate towards her. But there was something about his behaviour tonight that was different even from what had recently become ordinary. He seemed nervous, yet sure of himself at the same time. There was no sense to it but the way he kissed her now calmed her worries. Whatever it was, nothing had changed in the way he felt about her.

"Please sit down, Amy," Sheldon said softly after they broke apart. She immediately sat in her usual place on the couch, but then a strange, undecipherable look appeared on his face. "No, I'd…I'd like you to sit _there_ ," he gestured to his own spot.

Amy didn't move. He was asking her to sit in _his spot_? Somewhere he had never let anyone else sit before? "Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Sheldon?" she asked seriously.

Sheldon walked to the other end of the couch, the side on which one of their friends usually sat. When he sat down himself, Amy turned to face him.

"He's right here," he replied before she could speak again. "Please…my spot."

Still reluctant, she shuffled along until she was where he directed. "Why am I sitting here instead of you?"

He stood up again, walked over to the kitchen counter, picked up a collection of paperwork and returned to stand in front of her. "Because I'm not supposed to be sitting right now."

Amy peered at the papers in his hands, recognising what they must be. "The Relationship Agreement." Her tone was unimpressed.

"Yes, I thought we could revise it somewhat."

She wasn't happy, and her voice rose to prove it. "Is that what this is all about? Sheldon, I thought we were done with that. I thought you wanted me _without_ all these pointless documents, and rules and-"

"Exactly. Amy, I want to add a new clause." He picked the bottom page from the pile in his hand and handed it to her. Despite her misgivings she took it and began to read. Within seconds she was utterly transfixed:

 _Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper wishes to eradicate the document entitled 'The Relationship Agreement' upheld between himself and Dr Amy Farrah Fowler._

 _In lieu of said document Sheldon Cooper wishes to propose marriage to Amy Farrah Fowler, thereby creating a binding verbal agreement between them to be upheld for the rest of their lives._

Amy set the sheet of paper in her lap and looked up at Sheldon. Her eyes were shining. Before she could react any further he dumped the remaining pages on the floor, retrieved something from his pocket and dropped to one knee. He opened the box he was holding to reveal a gold ring with a diamond sitting at the top of it.

She almost fell out of her seat in Sheldon's spot, but then he began to speak.

"I'm aware that in the years we have been together I have not been an easy man to be around. It took facing a life without you for me to fully understand how much you mean to me. This is my great-grandmother's ring. It is a priceless family heirloom, just like you are priceless to me, Amy."

Amy let out a shaky breath. Sheldon was smiling up at her from his position on the floor. On closer inspection she was sure she could see tears in his eyes. It seemed an unlikely observation about this man, but then once upon a time conversations like this were unlikely too.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

She studied him while he asked the question; watched the innocence and hope dancing across his face. And there was love there too. Love that she trusted more than she trusted herself.

"Yes," she said loudly and clearly.

The smile on his face widened into a beam as he removed the ring from the box and carefully slipped it onto Amy's finger. "It's so beautiful," she said, awe-struck as she admired her engagement ring in the light.

"Does this mean you accept the terms of the new clause?" he asked, getting to his feet.

Amy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and then returned her attention to the piece of paper she had almost forgotten about. "Will you do one more thing for me first?"

"What's that?"

"Rip up the Relationship Agreement."

Sheldon nodded without a word. Bending down to pick up the several sheets of paper, he looked around while clutching them and Amy could almost _see_ his brain trying to work out where best to let the destroyed paper fall. She knew he wouldn't be able to focus with mess and chaos surrounding him – some things never change - so she stood up to join him, leaving their 'marriage clause' document on the coffee table. She took the paperwork from him with one hand, and laced her fingers through his with the other.

"Come on," she said affectionately, leading him into the kitchen. Knowing the place as well as she did after all these years, she quickly located what she needed from one of the drawers – a box of matches. She handed the matches to Sheldon and then dropped the pages of the agreement in the sink.

"Too over the top?" Amy asked, grinning sheepishly at him. But he was smirking back and gently squeezed her hand in answer.

"I think it's only fair to you that we continue." He struck a match and lit the papers with it, watching as the made-up documents that had dictated years of their relationship began to disintegrate. When all that remained in the sink was ash, he turned to look at her again. "Well, then. To new beginnings."

"I love you," Amy choked out, emotion overcoming her all of a sudden.

"I love you too. Why are you crying?" he looked concerned.

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Don't look so worried. I'm happy, Sheldon."

"Good," he answered in a whisper before leaning down to kiss her for the second time that night.

"What about you?" Amy asked him some time later, when they had finally broken the kiss and were starting down the never-ending stairs to head out to dinner. "Are you happy?"

"Very much so, my little heartworm," Sheldon smiled warmly at her. "More than I knew it was possible to be."

She blushed. "I love it when you call me that. You never did tell me which song it was that reminded you of me."

"I'll play it for you after dinner, if you'd like."

"I'll hold you to that, _fiancé_ ," she winked at him.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, are you flirting with me?"

"I believe I am. Actually, I've been flirting with you for the last five years," she pointed out playfully.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to catch on," he replied solemnly.

Amy smiled gently at him. "Hey. I wouldn't change anything."

Sheldon shook his head. "I would. But at least I get to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you."

"Well," she said as they reached the ground floor. "I'll be holding you to that one, too."


End file.
